


Leokumi Week Day Three (Story One) - Supernatural

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Human Takumi, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Vampire Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Takumi draws a picture of Leo
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Kudos: 28





	Leokumi Week Day Three (Story One) - Supernatural

“What are you doing?”

“Drawing.”

“I can see that,” Leo frowned. “What are you drawing?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” Takumi sighed.

“But why?”

“Well,” Takumi chewed on the end of his pencil, “mirrors don’t work on vampires, right? So you’ve never seen your reflection before. I thought I would draw you so you could see what you look like.” Takumi turned back to his drawing, glancing up every now and then to squint at Leo’s face before adjusting something on the paper.

Leo sat as still as he could, overwhelmed with the feeling that if he could blush, he would be. No one had ever even thought about Leo being unable to see himself, much less taken the time to draw a portrait for him. Truthfully, no one had ever taken the time to get to know Leo at all, bar his siblings. He had no idea why Takumi, a human prince of all people, would be willing to get close to him, but Leo would forever be grateful for it.

After another period of silence Takumi stopped drawing and sat up straight, holding the picture in front of himself. “Alright! I think I’m finished!” Takumi proclaimed, standing up and walking to where Leo sat. Takumi handed Leo the picture with a flourish, grinning eagerly at him, waiting for his reaction.

Leo was, for once in his long life, lost for words. He couldn’t believe that this picture was him - the lines of the face were soft, the eyes kind, each pencil stroke drawn with loving detail. Takumi’s picture made him look beautiful, something he hadn’t ever felt before.

The longer Leo gaped at the picture, however, the more nervous Takumi became. The smile slowly slipped from his face and he began to fidget, anxious. Finally, Leo looked up to face him. 

“Is this really what I look like to you?” He whispered.

“Uh, yeah, it is. What do- what do you think?”

“I think,” Leo said slowly, “that I would like to kiss you.”


End file.
